Goliath my version
by purplerose34
Summary: I hope goliath goes this way. I think. But here it goes. And please leave reviews, this is my first


Deryn was hanging from a huxley. It was a hot, boring day on the Leviathan, just like every other day, since they were heading to Japan.  
But, at least she got a great view of the beautiful ocean, the wind tickling her ears, the smell of the ocean made her want to jump in order to cool down.  
The sun was barking hot, and she could not take it any more of the sun's heat that almost threaten her and the huxley to be burn to a crisp. " Oi! Alek!" she shouted down to her clanker friend. " Could you reel me in please, it's barking hot up here!" Alek gave her a nodd and started to reel her and the genormous huxley. Finally, when she got down to the Leviathan's spine, she unhooked herself from the harness and took off her jacket,  
" Barking Spiders! it must be 100 degrees out here! this is horrible!" " i know what you mean." Alek was covered in sweat and had a his favorite jacket on. " i'm really hot! this is outrageous! i can't take it anymore!"  
Deryn rolled her eyes, Even His Serene highness was always complianing about the heat, she would agree. Ever since they left form Istanbul 4 days ago it has been getting hotter and hotter! She turned around to look for Midshipman Newkirk. But as she turn back to Alek he was taking off his shirt! She spinned as fast she could and tried so hard to hold back from blushing. " Dylan? are you alright?" Alek asked in curiousity " I'm fine!" Deryn squeaked Great. I'm doomed, she thought.

Alek was curious of why the boy acted weird around him, he always avoided being next to him. It was oddly strange. Alek turned Dylan around and put his firm,working,engineering hand on his forehead. It looked that Dylan was holding his breath and turning even redder.  
" do you have a fever or something?" Alek questioned his darwnist friend.  
Now, he went postivly scarlet. His soft blue eyes, were turning light blue. What was wrong with him?  
The boy managed to squeak out a few words " I'm-I'm fine.. just r-really hot, and tired."  
Alek looked at Dylan. Now Dylan went pale. And he took a deep breath and sighed. Alek raised his eyebrow in curiousity.  
" what's wrong?"  
"oh.. nothing. like i said just tired." Dylan gave a half a smile. That was Dylan. Always in a good mood.

Deryn was glad that over. She gave Alek a smile, and Alek smiled back. She really wish that she could tell him how she felt. How when she looks at him, his dark, green wonderful eyes are danicing in her eyes. How his hair is spiraled in all funny directions, how he smiles. Hmm. Now that she can describe easily. Why can't she have the courage to say it? he's told all his secrets, why can't she do the same? But he would have horror on his face. Oh! stop you barking ninny! I'll tell him when this bloody barking war is done! a message lizard peered out of nowhere and it's beady eyes focused on Alek and her.  
" Mr. Sharp and Alek, please come down to my stateroom immediatley, without any delay. Count Volger and I have to discuss of what our plans will be in Japan." Alek gave deryn a look, a sort of why do we need to discuss something look?  
Deryn sighed and said to the message lizard " Dr. Barlow, Alek and i will be there immediatley. End message."  
"well, at least it will be cold in her room." Deryn said.  
Alek smiled. " hmph. But i'll there first." Alek smiled a smirk " are you challeging me, to a race, your highness?" Deryn said " why of course i am! I know that i'll win." Alek said and continue to brag on.  
He turned around She was gone.

Alek looked upahead. Dylan was already running to the Gondola!  
"Hey! That's not fair! i didn't say go!" Alek shouted " Who cares!" Dylan shouted back Alek ran as fast as he can. Dylan stuck his tougne and sang " you can't catch me! I'm going to win!"  
" no you won't! Alek shouted back Both boys ran as fast as they can. Alek looked at Dylan...and Dylan looked right back at him and smiled.  
They skidded across the corriders. Newkirk saw Dylan " what are you guys doing?" Newkirk ran next to them.  
Dylan ran right passed him,and shouted " RACING!"  
Alek quickend his pace, he wasn't going to let a mere darwinist beat him. Now he and Dylan were toe- to-toe almost to the Lady boffin's room Dylan said " i'm going to beat you!"  
" no you aren't!" And there was the door.

Dylan and Alek burst through the door both panting hard.  
" Midshipman... Sharp here... ma'm." Dylan panted Alek panted too. " Me... too. Dr... Barlow."  
Count Volger and Dr. Barlow looked at each other and looked both back at the two teenagers.  
" what's wrong with both of you?" Dr. Barlow asked " We... raced... here." Alek managed to choke out " and why?" Count Volger asked in Curiousity " you.. said .. to get here.. without any... Delay."Dylan panted " indeed." Count Volger said. well that's all i got. i'm working on the next part. So.. i hope this really doesn't stink that bad.  
Danke!  
PR34


End file.
